Mates in the Face of Death
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: Kagome is in labor but there are complication. InuYasha must now chose. either he save his wife or the life of their unborn daughter.
1. Everything will be alright, right?

"Is my Mother outside?" Kagome asked panting as she lied on the hospital bed withering in pain. Sweat coated her body as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yes my love." InuYasha answered as he pet her head gently trying to help sooth her. "They are all in the waiting room awaiting the birth of our daughter."

The beeping of the heart monitor seemed to pick up little by little and then slow, only to repeat the process over and over again as her breathing harshened.

"Everyone speaks of how she will be a thing of beauty just like her mother is." He said as he gave her a small smile. But that smile turned into a frown as he witness her hiss in pain.

Flinching in pain she gave a startled cry as she clutched her belly her cry of pain making the proud Inu Youkai feel powerless in helping her. "InuYasha call the doctor." she rasped out.

"Calm yourself my love everything will be alright. We are all here with you and we all shall remain to see the birth of our child."

She coughed making her chest hurt. She turned pleading eyes to her mate hoping he would budge to get the doctor but a knock at the door had them both turning.

"Look the doctor is here." He said before whispering to her "Thank you for granting me this happiness of being a father."

They shared a passion filled kiss before he left the room allowing the doctor to exam his mate.


	2. The Wait

Another hour passed making everyone pace in worry.

"What is going on they're taking so long and no one has come out to say anything." Kagome's mother spoke her eyes full of worry.

"Calm down Nodako. Seeing as Kagome is giving birth prematurely it is just cause for the labor to be taking so long." Sesshomaru tried to calm her down.

" please report to room 28B. please report to room 28B." the sound of the nurse calling for the doctors to go to their awaiting patients was annoying to say the least but their worry kept them quiet.

Finally a doctor came over.

"Family members of Taisho Kagome?"

InuYasha stood. "Yes I'm her husband."

"Can I speak with you privately ?"

"Yes of course."

"Right this way."

Nodako moved from her spot on the wall amd walked to the doctor. "What's wrong I'm the mother of Kagome."

The doctor paused before nodding. "Please accompany me." and they walked away and into a privet room.

"What could have happened? I have a bad feeling Sango." Rin said as she walked to the older woman.

"I don't know Rin but I hope it's nothing serious." she said as she hugged her husband close seeking reassurance.

"She will be fine you two. Kagome is a strong woman." Miroku said as he tightened his arm around Sango, pulling Rin to his other side to comfort the younger girl.

"I hope so. Not just for me or us but for uncle."


	3. Who will you save InuYasha?

"This can't be doctor. There has to be another way." Nodako whispered shocked as she sat in a chair while InuYasha stood shocked behind her.

"That cannot be possible doctor." he growled out.

"It's nessecery that you make a decision now , either we save the life of your wife or we save your daughters. There is no possible way for them both to resist the birth." the doctor spoke with a sullen face.

InuYasha grabbed the doctor by his shirt and hefted him up. "Find a way." he snarled.

The doctor shook his head as he tried to get InuYasha to release him. "I'm sorry but there is No. Other. Way."

Nodako's eyes watered as she shook her head back and forth. "n-no no it can't be. It can't be." she repeated.

InuYasha finally released him in favor of going to Nodako's side to offer his silent support. "I do not know what to say. Kagome is the most important thing in the world to me she is my life just like my daughters are."

Sighing the doctor sat back down. "Your Wife asked to talk with you. Go to the ward and have them give you clothing to enter." he said.

InuYasha left as quickly as he could.


	4. She HAS to live, goodbye

BEEP  
>BEEP<br>BEEP

"No Kagome I cannot accept this." he said as he took in the sight of Kagome hooked up to wires, her face pale and tired.

"I already decided my love, forgive me, but I wouldn't be able to continue living knowing I sacrificed the life of our daughter for mine." she whispered weakly.

His eyes watered as he gripped her hand tightly in his own.

"She has to live." Kagome said.

"I can't. Life without you Kagome-"

"Yes, yes you can and you're going to make our little one smile and laugh and remember me and show her that it's worth it, fighting for what you love most in this world." she gently ordered.

He pressed his face into her hand trying and barley succeeding in keeping in his tears.

"And If I can't continue to fight without you?" he questioned.

"Oh InuYasha..."

"Sir." a nurse gently spoke her own eyes watery as she witnesses their display of affection and the selflessness of the mother to be.

"I'll never forget you." she promised as she caressed his face, tracing his strong jaw line and cheeks.

"What will I do without you..."

"Goodbye my love. I love you."

He leaned down and gently kissed her head his hands shaking. And his did something that he never though he would do in a million hears. He prayed for her to live. If humans could do it and get their hearts desires then he prayed he could have this one wish. But he knew it was fruitless. She was going to die and he would be powerless to do it. Sesshomaru no longer had Tenseiga to revive her, he no longer had hope.

"Sir we need to start now." the nurse spoke again.

He nodded and left the room his heart heavy.

Kagome took in a shaking breath as she closed her eyes finally letting her tears fall before opening them again resignation written clearly in her face.

"I'm ready."


	5. Piercing the silence

He walked out of the room and just stood there almost frozen if not for his form shaking yet no tears fell as he tried his best to hold them in. He leaned against the wall and slid down waiting for the inevitable.

Just as he had lost Kikyo all those years ago he was going to lose the one thing in the world that he truly ever cared for. His Kagome was going to die and in return he would be getting his daughter.

The cry of an infant pierced the silence strong and healthy. It was then he fell completely to his knees his hand coming up to grasp the bottom half of his face as he closed his eyes finally allowing tears to fall down his cheeks.

"Kagome goodbye my love." he whispered as he clenched his fist and ground his teeth together. He could hear the cries of their family and friends as they too heard the baby's cries.

"InuYasha." Sesshomaru whispered as he kneeled down to the floor beside his brother and in a rare show of brotherly attention he put one arm around his brother and InuYasha let him.

Sesshomaru's own bangs came to shield his eyes as he grounded his own teeth knowing the girl he once an enemy now turned sister was gone.

The infant's wails continued to pierce the silence.


	6. A new chapter in life

A little girl and boy sat on a floaty smiling and laughing as they splashed one another.

"Let go get Papa!" the red haired boy exclaimed his green eyes bright with happiness.

Bright blue eyes sparkled with the sun as the little girl nodded her head making her black hair bounce around her.

"Okay Shippo!"

They got out and ran on the beach before racing up the stairs leading to a pent house.

"Daddy!"

InuYasha who was lying in a hammock smirked as he was ambushed by his two children.

His son Shippo hopped on and sat at the foot of the hammock while his sister climbed into his lap.

He marveled for a second on how much his baby girl resembled his mate before he pushed those thoughts away from his mind.

"Daddy where is mom." both kids cried.

"She is over there." he said pointing to the porch of the pent house.

"Come on let's go get mom!" the shouted as they pulled him along.

"Alright! Alright let's go."

They made it in record time considering how fast the kids ran.

"You finished giving food to the fishes?" the blue eyed female question as she lifted the kids up into her arms.

"Yes."

"It seems they want for us to go in the water with them Kagome."

**Flash back**

Kagome gripped her stomach in pain the doctors tried to save her baby. The blood was everywhere and her vision was going tunnel.

Her body felt so heavy as she tried to stay awake to deliver her baby. Soon she heard her babies cry, so strong and healthy but the sound sounded muffled to to the blood loss.

Her heart gave a few weak but painful jerks before it slowed.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

A woman showed up her beauty blinding as she looked at Kagome with a sad smile.

Thump. Thump.

She gave Kagome a kiss on the head.  
>T..ump...<p>

"We lost her." the nurses said.

"Live my child. Live."

"Time of death-"

Thump  
>Thump.<br>Thump. Thump  
>Thump. Thump. Thump.<p>

"She's alive doctor!"

End of flash back

"Go play in the water and me and daddy will be there in a few okay."

"Okay."

"How beautiful our children are." Kagome whispered.

"With a mother like you it's to be expected." InuYasha said as they locked eyes.

They gave each-other a passionate kiss before pulling apart to look at their kids who chose to take up InuYasha's spot on the hammock.

"I love you Sis! You look like a beautiful doll." Shippo complimented.

"hahaha I love you too brother!"

**The end**


End file.
